Toadia's Mushroom cap
by Star333
Summary: Toad and Toadette's daughter Toadia is turning three and she is getting her Mushroom cap for her birthday. She gets into some bad things and into some good things. Read and Review.
1. 2 weeks before a birthday

**Star333: **If** you could review with some advice I would like it better than flames and I know my spelling and some grammar is off I didn't really check it much..**

"Toadia! Toadia!" Toadette called looking for her two year old Toad daughter that was playing hide and seek with her. "Ok I guess Toadia isn't hungry for lunch today" Toadette said leaving the room. Toadia ran out of the room and followed her mom into the room. Toadia got up in her chair witch was light blue. "Ok here you go Toadia" Toadette said putting Toadia's kitty plate with a turkey sandwich and pretzel sticks down in front of her. Toad came back from work he was tired. Peach made him clean the gutters all over her castle and you know how big her castle is.

"Toadette! Damn" Toad called to his wife while taking off his red vest from when he leads the Toad brigaded and putting on his blue one. "In the kitchen Toad" Toadette answered. "Ok I cannot wait to see what color Toad Toadia will be" Toad said to Toadette. "Me too I want Toadia to see the smile on Toadia's face when she gets her cap" Toadette said happily. "Do you think you are going to like that Toadia" Toad asked. "No daddy" Toadia said to her dad in her small Toad voice. "She will love it when she gets it" Toadette said with confident. "Ok I think I'm going to take a nap" Toad said. "That's fine I'm taking Toadia to the castle so Peach can give her something. "Ok so I'm going up stairs" Toad said walking towards the steeps. "Ok Toad. Toadia!" Toadia ran to her mom. Toadette picked Toadia up. "Ok Toad good bye" Toadette said from down the stairs. "Bye Toadette" Toad said from the bed.

"Mario!" shouted Peach from a hall way that Daisy Rosalina and she were down with their daughter and even Rosalina had a real daughter she was a human and had light colored hair like Rosalina her name was Hannah. Peach had a daughter with hair that was just as long as her but brown she wore red shirts and blue skirts and her name was Molly. Daisy had a daughter with brown hair two she wore blue shirts and green shirts and her name was Lilly. All of them were 12 and turning 13 .You can see where I'm getting what they wear from.

"Yes Peach" Mario asked thinking she was getting kidnapped again? "Rosalina is kind of sad. Can Luigi do his jump in the pool its funny to her" Peach said worried about her friend. "O-O Damn it Peach he is sleep but Yellow Toad is sleep and when you stick a piece of popcorn up his noes he makes this funny noise" Mario said kind of confused. "Ok" Rosalina said not really wanting to. When they got out side out of nowhere Molly showed up and took her dads hat and ran. "Molly" Mario wined.

Then out of nowhere Toadia showed up holding a polar bear. "Hi Toadia" Peach said bending down to her. "Hi" Toadia said back. "Where's your mommy Toadia. Toadia pointed behind here and Toadette was running breathing heavily. Everyone was looking at Toadette. Toadette caught her breath and responded "she got away from me" Toadette said. "Well she looks happy" Daisy pointed out.

"Let's go in so I can show you what I planned for Toadia" Peach insisted. "Ok" Toadette agreed. So they walked into the castle. "Can I offer you a drink or a wine Toadette Daisy or Rosalina"? Peach offered. Toadia was walking around she found a permanent marker. Toadia ran off to some unknown place with a marker and guess what….. See in the next chapter

**Star333: ok I know that this is a short chapter but it's the first they will get longer and PM me if you want your idea in this and you more than likely know what she is going to do with that permanent Maker. I would like so advice instead of flames.**


	2. A warning and scribble

**Star333: ok got one review better than none thanks ****Zora****Princess**** and I had this one started but I will use your advice next chapter. In the last chapter I forgot to say that I don't own the Mario charters Nintendo does. I would like to give some credit to ****Blossom the Cellist ****for making Toadia Toad and Toadette's daughter. I never thought of it like that and Nintendo should make Toadia in another game than paper Mario.**

Toadia was running down the hall with the permanent marker and her polar bear. She had one long scribble going down the hall. Toadia went into a room where she saw Mario and Mailtoad. They had duct tape and glue. They were putting it on Luigi's mustache and eyebrows. "Hurry up dude rip it off" Mario said with the biggest smile on his face. "I'm scared what if he wakes up" Mailtoad said shaking. "Fine I'll do it" Mario insisted.

Mario ripped the tape off of Luigi's eyebrows and mustache. He jumped up then fell back on the bed. "You ass" Luigi said rubbing the place where his mustache used to be. "You look one hundred times better" Mailtoad said then smiled hoping Luigi wouldn't punch him into the wall. "Go to hell both of you" Luigi said almost sleep. Mario and Mailtoad left. They saw Toadia outside of Luigi's room but they just kept walking.

Toadia went into Luigi's room she noticed that his mustache was gone. She took the marker and drew where his eyebrows were and where his mustache was and scribbled there. Toadia jumped off of Luigi's bed and ran out. She saw Bowser Jr. Outside of his room.

"Ok now what monster did my work of drawing on princess Peach's walls" Bowser Jr. asked angry? Bowser Jr. Felt someone pulling on his bib like piece of cloth that he wore around his neck. Bowser Jr. looked down and saw Toadia pulling on it. "Who are you I never seen you here" Bowser Jr. asked confused? "You smelly" Toadia said to Bowser Jr. "well who put you on the planet" Bowser Jr. asked angry. "Mommy" Toadia shouted! "Ok little monster" Bowser Jr. shouted back! "Your daddy says you mean and annoying" Toadia said back. Bowser Jr. stared to cry knowing it was true. "I know little mushroom thing" Bowser Jr. said hugging Toadia.

Peach, Rosalina, Daisy and Toadette herd the crying. "Aw shit where is Toadia" Toadette asked the three princess. "Let's go find her" Rosalina insisted. They followed the crying and the giant scribble down the hall. "I have to clean that up tomorrow don't I" Toadette asked the princess? "You know it" the princess responded.

"Um what are you doing Junior" Toadette asked as she picked up Toadia? "Is she your daughter or monster" Bowser Jr. asked? "She's not a monster. Well she can be bad but not a monster" Toadette shot back. "He stinky mommy" Toadia said to Toadette. "I know. Do you want to play with Lilly, Molly and Hannah and hand me the marker" Toadette said politely. Toadia ran off down the hall with here polar bear. Then she bumped into the Toad brigade. "Hi Toadia where's your daddy" Blue toad asked? "Sleeping" Toadia responded back. Blue toad started to play with Toadia's cheeks

"What the hell he said he would be back" Mail toad pointed out. Toad came out of nowhere with his red vest on and breathing heavy. "Well you showed up finally" Blue Toad said. "Shut it. Hi Toadia" Toad said to his Toad daughter. Banktoad was playing with Toadia's blond hair that was just like her dad's and mom's before she dyed it pink. "Banktoad stop playing with Toadia's hair" Toad said. "It's just so pretty and soft" Banktoad said. "Let's go" Toad said carrying Toadia. "Can I carry Toadia" Banktoad asked Toad. "No what the hell is wrong with you" Toad asked Banktoad? "She is so cute and adorable" Banktoad explained. "I know she is" Toad said.

Toad sat Toadia in a chair in the room they were meeting in Toad gave Toadia paper and some crayons. "Ok Toadia you have to sit here while we talk ok" Toad told Toadia. "Ok daddy" Toadia said back. "Ok so Mailtoad who is threating us" Toad asked? "Just Bowser and Bowser Jr." Mailtoad said.

"Ok what is Bowser Jr. threating us for" Toad asked? "Um you your daughter and wife" Mailtoad said. "What why" Toad asked confused? "Well he didn't say but you should" Mailtoad said. "I should what" Toad asked? "Hide your kid's hide your wife hide your kid's hide you're ….." Mailtoad was cut off by Toad. "Shut the hell up" Toad shouted back. Then Toad picked Toadia up and left. "He really should hid his kids and hide his wife" Blue Toad said. "Yeah I was just making a joke. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings" Mailtoad explained. "He'll be fine" Banktoad hoped.

"O hi Toad" Toadette said when she bumped into Toad. "Hi Toadette" Toad said. "Look at this dress Peach gave Toadia" Toadette explained. It was light blue and it had Lions, Bunnies and Pandas on it. "Aw that would look cute on Toadia" Toad said. "Peach also planned a party for Toadia on her birthday" Toadette explained. "Ok Toadette can we go home" Toad asked. "Yes let's go" Toad said.

**Star333: Wow Toadia made Bowser Jr. cry? Check out my poll and if you are a beta reader for Mario then please PM me I need some help and review with advice please. FYI I update at night most of the time.**


	3. The mutt is captured

**Star333: I do not own any of the Mario charters Toadia belongs to blossom. I had some trouble with this chapter so yeah it might be sucky depending on your opinion …..**

**Chapter 3: the mutt is captured**

Toad, Toadette, and Toadia went home ate dinner. Then Toadette gave Toadia a bath and helped her put her underwear and night gown with teddy bears on it on. Toadette turned on Toadia's night light and read Toadia a story then she went to sleep with her polar bear in her tiny arms.

Toadette had gone down stairs to see Toad drinking a soda.

"Hey Toadette" Toad said a little upset.

"What's wrong Toad" Toadette asked.

"Nothing. Just tired" Toad said.

"O go to bed if you need to" Toadette said and kissed Toad on the cheek and left.

"Ok I will" Toad said.

Toadia woke up at 2:00 in the morning and went to her mom's and dad's room.

"Mommy" Toadia said looking up.

"Yes Toadia" Toadette said half sleep.

"I want to sleep next to you" Toadia said rubbing her eyes.

"Ok Toadia" Toadette said picking Toadia up.

Toadette Toad and Toadia were sleep

* * *

Toadette was the first one awake the next morning making breakfast for Toad Toadia and herself. Toadette went back upstairs to wake Toad and Toadia up.

"Wake up Toad and Toadia" Toadette said rocking back and forth on her heals.

"Ok Toadette" Toad said.

"Wake up" Toadia said to her half sleep daddy.

"Ok fine" Toad said.

Toadia pulled her mom into her room so she could get dressed. Toadia didn't have to wear the normal to outfit yet. Toadia wore a pink shirt and a red tutu she loved to wear. Then she ran down the stairs to her chair she tripped over. Toad and Toadette found it funny when she fell over the chair then got back up. Toadia was jumping up and down waiting for her breakfast.

"Well your happy today" Toadette said handing Toadia her bowl of oatmeal.

Toad was cussing in his mind and was thinking of swears to say to people he had this problem when he turned thirteen no one new why but he had a crush on Toadette when he was little so he never did it to her. Toadette knew that he had this problem. Toadia was jumping up and down so happy when she finished her breakfast. Toadette got up and was done too.

"Ok I guess Toadia wants to go to work with me" Toadette said looking at Toadia struggling to put on her shoes.

Toadette helped Toadia put her shoes on then she got up and ran out the door Toadette followed her.

"Do I stink" Toad asked seeing that his family left him in the kitchen?

Toadette already knew that she had to clean up the mess on the wall from Toadia witch was 8 feet long and took forever to clean.

"Ok Toadia I'm done so let's go see what Peach wants to do" Toadette said turning around to Toadia with her polar bear.

Bowser Jr. jumped out of nowhere and pulled a bag over Toadette and Toadia and tied the end and jumped out of a window into a hover craft witch wasn't hovering it was in the air I think that's the difrents whatever forget my weirdness. Toadette was trying to untie the bag but couldn't. Toadette felt the bag move again but being dragged across a floor. Bowser Jr. threw them on the floor in a room. He untied the bag.

"Ok your little monster made me cry" Bowser Jr. explained.

"So and I know that you are not talking about a monster" Toadette said.

"You be quite" Bowser Jr. said.

"You" Toadette said.

"YOU" Bowser Jr. shouted!

1 hour later

"YOU" Bowser Jr. shouted!

"YOU" Toadette said.

"YOU" Bowser Jr. said.

"You" Toadia said.

"stay out of this kid" Bowser Jr. told Toadia.

"You" Toadia said back.

"No You" Bowser Jr. said.

"Do we need to do this for another hour" Toadette asked?

"No" Toadia said.

Bowser Jr. walked away and Toadia threw her Polar bear at him.

"The mutt isn't getting this back" Bowser Jr. said picking Toadia's teddy bear up and leaving.

"Mommy I don't want to be here" Toadia said sitting on the floor.

"It will be fine don't worry" Toadette said putting her arms around Toadia

**Star333: ok I just have one question. Witch one should I use for my signature I was thinking theas and so you don't have to take 5mins just trying to find a button you can pu or 3. Ok 1 is this Star333 out 2 is *333 out the first thing is a star get it (no pun intended) 3 is Star3X out. Pick one and I think I will just make smaller chapters and update more. Not proming everyday but 3 times the minimum a week.  
Star333 *333 or Star3X out whatever one you want.**


	4. A love potion

**Star333: ok got bored so this is a good happy if you want it to be chapter. I love Chuggaaconroy he has the lets play curse (to Blossom). Yeah the Toad brigade will- star got hit in the head by a brick and now Toadia is somehow taking over**

**Toadia: ok so let's start my story. Ok so she does not own any of the people Nintendo does. Blossom the Cellist owns how I look. Now like Star says in moving to the mushroom kingdom… let the adventure begin….**

Toadette was crying in a chair while Toadia was thinking of a way out. Then-

"NO I don't think so Toadia" Star said getting back up.

"Well I want to be a smart 2 year old" Toadia explained.

"Yeah well this is my story I do whatever I want so get off of my computer" Star said.

"Fine" Toadia said jumping down.

"Ok so where was I" Star said.

Toadia was crying in a chair and Toadette was thinking of a way to get out.

"Toadia come here I think me and you can fit through the air vents I can tell that they are for Bowser Jr. to get through but he's bigger than us" Toadette explained.

Toadia laughed and followed her mom it the vent.

Toad was looking for Toadette and Toadia. Blue Yellow Bank and Mail Toad were sitting at a table drinking soda, throwing paper at one another, eating barbeque chips, Yellow and Blue Toad were in a fist fight with one another.

"Have any of you seen Toadette or Toadia" Toad asked?

"No" all of them said at once.

"Fine I'll ask Mario" Toad said.

"Where could Toadette or Toadia be? I'll be searching all day in this big castle" Toad said.

Toadette was still crawling in the vents with Toadia behind her. Toadette and Toadia fell through the vents onto Bowser Jr.'s bed.

"O I see you wanted to come to my room" Bowser Jr. said.

"No" Toadia said.

"Was I asking you" Bowser Jr. asked?

"No" Toadia said back and yawned

"Sleepy little girl" Bowser Jr. asked?

"No I'm not" Toadia shot back.

"Yes you are" Bowser Jr. said back

"NO" Toadia shouted!

"YES" Bowser Jr. shouted!

"NO! You are" Toadia said.

"No you" Bowser Jr. said with a grin on his face.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Toadia said

"NO you're tired. Not me" Bowser Jr. said.

"You tired" Toadia shouted back.

Toadia and Bowser Jr. did this for 20 minutes. Then Toadia fell asleep. Bowser Jr. put a blanket on Toadia and put her polar bear in her arms.

"See I can be sweet" Bowser Jr. said trying to impress Toadette.

"Well I can never get her to go to sleep so I guess this is fine" Toadette admitted.

Toadette picked Toadia up and left.

"Who does he think he is and he sounds so familiar but the real Bowser Jr.? I barely know him" Toadette questioned herself. "What if he isn't Bowser Jr.?" Toadette questioned?

"That's fine Toadette don't love me now but I'll change your mind" Bowser Jr. Left to go to his lab to make a love potion-

**Star333: Toadia you got your apple juice on my computer now the people have to wait for me to get the next chapter up. They want to know what Junior is going to do with the love potion.**

**Toadia (singing): You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea. You can try to stop the hands of time but ya know it just can't be. And if they try to stop us Seaweed. I'll call the N double A C P**

**Star: -_- **

**Toadia (singing): cause the world keeps spinning round and round and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost till I heard the drums and then I found my way. Cause you can't stop the beat. Ever since we first saw the light. A man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night. And so I'm gonna shake it on a Saturday night. And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all my might today. Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain above. You can try the paradise we're dreaming of. But you can't stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay. Cause you can't stop the beat. **

**Star: now people have to wait and see what he does.**

**Toadia: everybody's dancing dancing crazy and we never stop we never stop.**

**Star: -_-**

**Toadia (singing): this place is about to blow**

**Star: Toadia**

**Toadia (singing): if you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends. **

**Star: Toadia **

**Toadia (singing): D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R you are a dinosaur. D-I-N-O-S-A-R-U-R and O-L-D M-A-N you're just an old man hitting on me what you need a cat scan. **

**Star: ugh -_-**

**Toadia (singing): Hit me baby one more time**

**Star: really -_- **

**Toadia (Singing): Stop stop stop talking that. Blah Blah Blah. Think you'll be getting this nah nah nah .Not in the back of my car ar ar. If you keep talking that blah blah blah blah blah.**

**Star: good night Toadia (turns lights off and gets on her bed and hears a cracking sound)**

**Toadia: did you just break my cane?**

**Star: no good night**

***333 out~**


	5. A secret comes out and a new friendship

**Star: I do not own the Mario charters but I do own Toadlen (read and find out who ****he**** is) Blossom owns Toadia's look and that reminds me. Toadia is not here today so-**

**Toadia: (runs in room) you're making another chapter without me? (Burst into tears)**

**Star: -_- from the cliffhanger or aka when Toadia put apple juice on my computer.**

Bowser Jr. was in his lab making a love potion so Toadette will fall in love with him and marry him.

"Ok so who's going to be my test dummy" Bowser Jr. asked his six guards

They just looked then pushed guard two and three forward.

"Ok this will work then" Bowser Jr. said injecting them with the potion

Guard three and two started making out.

"Um ok then walking away" Bowser Jr. said walking away.

Toadette got up to go to the bathroom. Bowser Jr.'s guards poured the love potion into Toadette's cup of water. They were lucky it was clear Toadette cheeks her drinks every time she leaves. Toadia saw Bowser Jr.'s guards put the potion in her drink. Toadette came out of the bathroom and checked her drink then took a sip of her drink and passed out. Toadia saw all of it and was scared.

Toad couldn't find Toadette or Toadia anywhere. He had set up a search party. But they couldn't find them and cancelled it. Toad and his brigade went to see what the cameras got. It showed Toadia and Toadette getting caught in the bag.

"Ok Bowser Jr. got Toadia and Toadette. You guys coming to get them with me or not" Toad asked?

"No are you crazy" all of them said at the same time

"Ok I'll go on my own" Toad said

Toad ran into Bowser Jr. Sitting on a bench in the park drawling a picture.

"Wait what" Toad questioned?

"What" Bowser Jr. asked?

"I thought you and the bag and what" Toad asked?

"I have no clue what you are talking about but someone dressed like me but had a really good look of it and threw me out of my window" Bowser Jr. explained.

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that" Toad said

"It's the truth I got it on tape off of my watch" Bowser Jr. said jumping off of the bench.

Bowser Jr. showed them the tape of him getting pushed out of the window and getting kicked out of his castle.

"Well can you come with me? You get your castle back and I get my kid and wife back." Toad explained.

"Fine I just want my castle back" Bowser Jr. explained.

Toad and Bowser Jr. saw an explosion behind them.

"What was that" Bowser Jr. asked?

"I think he had a myth lab not for sure but let's go before anything else happens" Toad said.

Then a toad on fire came out running around. Then Bowser Jr. shot him.

"There now he won't come back to life" Bowser Jr. said.

"Um ok let's go" Toad said kind of scared.

"Toadette woke up and was handcuffed to a chair and the so called Bowser Jr. was a Toad with red spots the one in the middle had a skull head but instead of a white back ground it was black.

"O hi" he said looking down at Toadette.

"Hi" Toadette said smiling and blushing at the same time.

He untied her.

"So um how's dinner sound tonight" He asked?

"Good love to always wanted to" Toadette said.

"Ok so the name is Toadlen" Toadlen said.

"And what a hot name" Toadette said.

"Not like Toadette" Toadlen said

Toadia had walked away and sat in a chair with her polar bear.  
Toadette had jumped on Toadlen and started making out with him.

Toad and Bowser Jr. we're walking in Toads woods jumping off of tree to tree to make it more fun

"Ok so where is your castle" Toad asked?

"It's a while from here and it's farther than my dad's castle" Bowser Jr. answered.

"Well let's just keep going till we find it" Toad said.

"Ok but turn right here" Bowser Jr. said

Toad and Bowser Jr. climbed a tree and looked to see if they could see over the woods that went miles and miles long. Toad looked to his right and saw a forest fire.

"Forest fire Jump man" Toad said

Toad and Bowser Jr. jumped from the tree and ran north. Toad and Bowser Jr. were lucky that they were speedy players in games and in general.

"Well good thing we could get past that" Toad said.

"Yeah better than being attacked by fire" Bowser Jr. said.

"Or by whatever that thing is" Toad said.

"O heck no that's a half bomb-omb and half chain chomp" Bowser Jr. explained.

"How is that even possible" Toad asked?

"Do Bomb-ombs or chain chomps have parts to" Bowser Jr. asked then was cut off by Toad?

"I get it and I don't think so" Toad said.

"So how was this" Bowser Jr. was cut off from the bomb-omb's explosion.

Toad and Bowser Jr. were thrown miles forward the way they were walking. Toad and Bowser Jr. laid in the grass for a while and didn't wake up.

**Star: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Pulled a fast one so if you saw the picture and saw the evil Toad and wondered who that is now you know who that is. WHAT HAPPENED TO TOAD AND JUNIOR? Who knows? What about Toadia or the evil Toad? Will Toadette marry Toadlen or not.

Toadia was sleeping and a little snoring.

**~*333 out~**


	6. Wear off love potion

**Star333: Ok so I own Toadlen and Lummie (Lu me). This will be a long chapter depending on your definition of long. Toadia is two so yes grammar will be off on Toadia. Nintendo owns the rest. Blossom owns—**

**Toadia: Me. **

**Star333: Because I can't think of something to say like I say in my other story Let the adventure begin…. **

Toad and Bowser Jr. woke up and were both in an infirmary.

"What happened and how are we here" Bowser Jr. asked?

"Am I in heaven" Toad asked?

"I don't think were dead" Bowser Jr. answered.

Toad and Bowser Jr. passed out again.

Toadia was walking in the hall ways of Bowser Jr.'s castle or in other words Toadlen's castle. Toadia walked to see a star lying on the floor. She made a bunch of noises. Toadia smiled and walked away the luma followed. Toadia sat on the floor and the luma laid next to her.

"Hello" The Luma said.

"Hi" Toadia said back.

"My name is Lummie" Lummie said.

"My name Toadia" Toadia said.

Toadia got up and walked down a hall into her room into her bed and played with Lummie.

Toad and Bowser Jr. woke up and were fine but saw a Blue Yoshi.

"Um should I ask" Bowser Jr. asked?

"I didn't bring him with me" Toad said.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! (I saw you two in some grass knocked out)" Blue Yoshi said.

"Um ok you want to help us" Bowser Jr. asked?

"Yoshi (Yes)" Yoshi said.

"Ok let's go" Toad said jumping down from his bed.

Bowser Jr. and Blue Yoshi followed Toad.

Toadette and Toadlen took a walk around Bowser Jr.'s castle.

"Wow you are so sweet" Toadette said.

"Yeah I can. So how was dinner last night? Toadlen asked.

"Good you" Toadette answered?

"I love steak" Toadlen said.

Toadlen tried to kiss Toadette then she pushed him away.

"You feeling ok Toadette" Toadlen asked?

"No you tried to kiss me" Toadette explained.

"Well you were all on me the other day" Toadlen explained.

"No I wasn't" Toadette said back.

"Yes you were" Toadlen said.

"No, I have a husband you perv" Toadette explained.

"Well if that's how you feel about that looser" Toadlen said making Toadette angry.

Toadette just stomped off angry leaving Toadlen with an evil grin on his face.

"Well that's fine for now. But you will marry me Toadette and your daughter will respect me one way or another" Toadlen said and laughed.

Toadlen's new guards were in his lab and were trying to get rid of the love potion and all of the ingredients for it. They succeeded it. They all thought that it was wrong for Toadette to be in love with someone she didn't love.

Toad Bowser Jr. and Blue Yoshi were all walking through a town that none of them knew. It was filled with lava and rock platforms.

"So. Who's afraid to die from lava" Toad asked?

"Not me. my dad's castle is filled with lava" Bowser Jr. said.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! (We can jump from the platforms duh" Yoshi said.

"I didn't ask for back talk" Toad said.

Toad Blue Yoshi and Bowser Jr. jumped on the platforms of rock and made it to a grass side.

"How is grass here honestly" Bowser Jr. asked?

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! (Why does Mario jump off of me and let me fall) Blue Yoshi asked?

"Yeah I have no clue" Toad said not really caring.

"Now we are going to find that piece of crap who thinks he can steal my castle and get away with it" Bowser Jr. said.

Toad Yoshi and Bowser Jr. walked to see a guard dog.

Toad and Bowser Jr. we're hugging each other screaming. Blue Yoshi just ate him.

"AHHHH" Blue Yoshi screamed then spit him out. Then Bowser Jr. shot him with his gun.

"There. Now we can stop screaming and just move on with our lives" Bowser Jr. shouted!

"Well ok" Toad said scared again.

Toad Bowser Jr. and Yoshi walked into a felled with yeti's.

"Do Yeti's eat fungus" Toad asked?

Toadette was looking for Toadia. Then saw her in her room with a luma.

"So the luma is your friend" Toadette asked?

"Yes" Toadia said jumping.

"Ok but I think Rosalina might want it back" Toadette said.

"Ok" Toadia said upset.

"Bye Toadia" said Lummie.

"Bye Lummie" Toadia said.

"It's ok Toadia you'll find a new friend and maybe a mushroom one would be nice" Toadette explained.

"Ok" Toadia said then ran off down stairs into Toadlen.

"Well hello Toadia" Toadlen said bending down.

"Hi" Toadia said.

"Well how do you like your new daddy me" Toadlen asked?

"You not my daddy" Toadia said.

"Yes I will be when I force your mother to marry me" Toadlen.

"No you won't. My mom don't like you" Toadia said.

"Yes she does she's just upset" Toadlen said trying to confuse the two year old.

"No she not" Toadia said.

"Well if I were you I would find a way to love me and you will Toadlen said. "Right after I can find my ingredients" He said under his breath. "I'll tell you this. I will get you a puppy if you can be a good girl" Toadlen said.

"I don't want a puppy from you" Toadia said.

"Ok how about a turtle" Toadlen offered?

"No" Toadia said back.

"How about a fish" Toadlen asked?

"No" Toadia said back.

"I take you on a fairs wheel" Toadlen stated.

"No" Toadia said back.

"A bunny" Toadlen asked?

"No" Toadia said back.

"Ok last offer how about a luma" Toadlen asked.

Toadia wanted a luma but was to smart.

"No" Toadia said.

"Ok well I'm going to bed goodnight" Toadlen said walking away.

**Star: ok so Toadia is too smart for Toadlen will she let her mom marry him? Yes no? **

**Toadia: No**

**Star: yes it does take me forever now I'm kicking Toadia out of here and bringing my favorite Toad of them all. Mailtoad.**

**Toadia: What?**

* * *

**Star: if you could write a review on what I should work on like ending marks or comas or anything I want to make a good storie.**

**~ *333 out~**


	7. Toddler love

**Star: Yes the last chapter sucked I have a reason. My throat was hurt so freaking bad and I was tired. Same reason why this is a little late. Now I have Mailtoad-**

**Mailtoad: she is crazy and kidnapped me.**

**Star: Yeah no one cares: P.**

**Mailtoad: - _ -**

**Star: Blossom owns Toadia I own Toadlen Toadanna and Toadal (Toad al) it's a pun. XD and Nintendo owns the rest.**

**Mailtoad: You wear a blue Tutu, a blue sequence shirt and you have blue pieces of hair in your hair. She is trying to violate me.**

**Star: no never that. ^ _ ^ .**

**Mailtoad: o _ e WTH**

Toad Bowser Jr. and Blue Yoshi were still being chased by yetis.

"What is wrong with those yetis" Toad asked?

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! (Just keep running)" Blue Yoshi shouted!

"I thought I would never have to use this but better than dying" Bowser Jr. said pulling something out of his handkerchief.

Bowser Jr. pulled a bomb out and a lighter.

"Are you crazy" Toad asked?

"Are you. It's this or die." Bowser Jr. explained lilting the bomb.

Bowser Jr. threw the bomb then the trio hit the floor behind a giant rock covered in snow.

"Is it over, am I dead" Toad asked still couching on the floor with his eyes shut tight?

"I don't know get up and look" Bowser Jr. said.

"Yuck" Toad said looking at himself.

They were all covered in yeti guts, blood, hearts and fur. Blue Yoshi wrapped Bowser Jr. and Toad around his tough and put them in his mouth. Yoshi spit them out clean.

"Mmm" Blue Yoshi said.

"You are a freak and I have no clue what you are saying and I never will" Bowser Jr. shouted!

"Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi (I knew he never liked me)" Blue Yoshi said to Toad.

"It's ok let's just keep going" Toad said.

"Fine I'm sorry Yoshi." Bowser Jr. apologized.

"Yoshi! (It's ok)" Yoshi said.

Toadia was walking around the castle like she always did. She saw another Toad boy that didn't have his mushroom cap either, he wore black shorts and a light blue shirt and was getting hit with a belt from Toadlen.

"Really a coloring book. That is just weak" Toadlen said grabbing the coloring book and walking away.

The toad boy started to cry he wasn't evil like his dad he was a normal nice toad kid. Toadia walked up to him and he looked up at her. Toadia sat down next to him.

"What's wrong" Toadia asked?

"My dad hit me" He answered.

Toadia handed him her polar bear. He hugged it knowing that if his dad saw him hugging a bear he would go on a killing spree.

"My name Toadia" Toadia explained.

"My name Toadal" Toadal said.

Toadia hugged him. He gave her bear back.

"Your daddy kidnapped mommy and me" Toadia said.

"He's evil and wants me to be evil to" Toadal said.

"You too nice" Toadia said.

Toadal started to blush and so did Toadia.

Toad Blue Yoshi and Bowser Jr. were walking and freezing.

"Let me back in your mouth man" Toad said to Blue Yoshi flipping out more than Toadsworth when the princess gets kidnapped.

"We will be fine just- is that a sun" Bowser Jr. asked looking up?

"Yoshi! (Nintendo)" Blue Yoshi said.

The trio we walking and bumped into a toad girl. She had brown hair a blue tank top and brown shorts.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Toad this is Blue Yoshi and Bowser Jr." Toad said.

"I'm Toadanna" Toadanna said

"Um yeah you doing anything important now" Toad asked?

"No and you must be a toad from the mushroom kingdom." Toadanna said.

"Yeah how did you know that" Toad asked?

"Well if you look at me I can wear what I want but you wear the normal toad outfit" Toadanna answered.

"Well ok. Bowser Jr. is getting his castle back and I'm getting my kid and wife back." Toad explained.

"Can I come" Toadanna asked?

"Yeah, sure" Toad said.

Toadal and Toadia were sitting outside on a blanket.

"Really look at this" Toadlen said walking into Toadette's room.

"What" Toadette asked? "Aw that is so cute" Toadette said.

"That is not cute are you going to be cool with my son kidnapping your daughter" Toadlen asked?

"No. I don't think your son is like that" Toadette said.

"What do you mean he will be evil with me? I'll show you at dinner tonight" Toadlen said.

"Well he's hugging a bear" Toadette pointed out.

"Why that little-"Toadlen said then was cut off by Toadette.

"He's two, let it go" Toadette said.

"No. he will be evil and mean like me" Toadlen explained.

"Ok let him do that" Toadette said.

**Star: Toddler love best kind of love.**


	8. run

Star: ok my bold isn't working. Never mind my crappy computer. Anyways I have Toadette.

Toadette: hey.

Toadia: you didn't introduce me.

Star: and Toadia.

Toadia: ok fine but anyways blossom owns me.

Star: yeah and I own Jeff, Toadanna, Toadlen and Toadal your future boyfriend.

Toadia: what?

Toadia and Toadal were walking the where his dad handcuffed Toadette to the table. Toadia tapped Toadette and scared her.

"O I haven't seen you in a couple of days" Toadette said.

"I was with Toadal" Toadia explained.

"I don't think I've met you" Toadette said.

"Toadette remember what we said?" Toadlen asked

"Sure" Toadette said.

Toadal and Toadia got up in the other two chairs.

Peach had to take Mario to the dentist he had three cavities.

"Peach please don't make me do this" Mario said begging on the floor.

"Mario get up. Six year olds aren't even doing this" Peach said.

"That reminds me where is Toadia I haven't seen her in two weeks?" Molly asked.

"Where have you been? We called a search party an investigation wow I thought I couldn't pay attention" Peach scowled her daughter.

"Well she's little and gets lost sometimes you never see her" Molly explained.

"Mario" Called a girl Toad nurse.

"No" Mario said dropping to the floor.

Peach pulled Mario into the room to the doctor. When Mario heard them turn the drill on he fainted.

Toad, Bowser Jr., Blue Yoshi and Toadanna were running in a field of flowers from killer bees.

"Look there's a cliff at the end of here" Bowser Jr. said.

"Um ok but what is so good about that?" Toadanna asked

"Have you been to that cliff?" Bowser Jr. asked

"Yes but there's-"Toadanna was cut off from falling off of the cliff with the rest of them.

Toad, Bowser Jr., Blue Yoshi, and Toadanna fell into a river.

"I guess this isn't too bad" Toad said trying to not complain.

"Yeah but this river is infested with"- Toadanna was cut off again by five sharks. "Sharks" Toadanna continued.

Toad, Bowser Jr., Blue Yoshi, and Toadanna swam to the side of the river then the five sharks jumped but then got a dart shot into him. They looked and saw a Toad and he wore a hat badge pants and a vest with a red shirt underneath.

"Hell my name is Jeff" Jeff said he had an Australian accent.

"Hi. I'm Toad" Toad explained.

"I'm Bowser Jr." Bowser Jr. explained.

"Yoshi (Blue Yoshi)" Blue Yoshi explained.

"And I'm Toadanna" Toadanna explained blushing.

"Well hello. What is a pretty lady like you doing out here." Jeff said pushing the other's out of the way.

"I'm helping Toad find his kid and wife" Toadanna explained.

"Well let's get moving. Before it gets dark" Jeff said.

Then it got dark

"Well spoke to soon" Toad pointed out.

Toadette was tucking Toadia into bed and rubbing her back. Then out of nowhere a hand grabbed her. All Toadette could do was scream at the time Toadia woke up and looked around she was spooked….

**Star: MWAHAHAHAHAHA** **what will happen to Toadette.**

**Toadia: do you have issues.**

**Star: yeah you got a problem with that?**

**Toadia: no**

**~*333 out~**


	9. Fight Fight Fight

**Star333: ok our story is coming to an end XC. Now what will happen to Toadette and if I work hard enough maybe a double update.**

**Toadia (crying): What are you going to do with my mother?**

**Star: it's a story it didn't really happen -_-.**

**Toadia: o well anyways Blossom owns me. Star owns Toadanna, Jeff, Toadie, Toadlen, and what she says will be my boyfriend Toadal.**

**Star: and this will be in Toadette's POV it just sounds better like that.**

I was getting pulled by my wrist the only one it could be is Toadlen. I tried to pull him off of my wrist. He was to strong I tried to pry his fingers off of my wrist. I couldn't do it he was too strong. He pushed me into a room and I couldn't think strait.

"Just stay here for a bit" he said.

"Wait why" I asked confused.

"Well I saw Toad coming and you're the first thing he would come for and he's coming up on the castle fast. So I just need to keep you hidden for now" he explained then left.

I fell to the floor on a wall. Then I thought I heard Toads voice. I got up and looked it was Toad, Bowser Jr., and Blue Yoshi. But he had other friends.

"So this is you castle Bowser Jr.?" Toad asked

"Yep. And I know that password" Bowser Jr. explained

"Wait if you knew the password then how come you didn't go back to your castle?" Toad asked

"I don't he wrote it down and stuck it under the mat" Bowser Jr. explained.

"OK well let's go" Jeff said

They all waked in and saw Toadlen standing right there.

"Well someone showed up finally" Toadlen said with an evil grin on his face.

"Toadlen" Toad asked.

"Yep and I was waiting for a reason to kick your butt" Toadlen explained.

"Ok fine you and I" Toad said.

I got up and opened the door I thought he had common sense and would have locked it. I walked off and searched for Toadia.

Toadia was running down the hall with Toadal and she had her bear. Toadal knew what his dad was doing and tried to stop him. Toadia and Toadal were standing at the top of the stairs watching his dad. I saw Toadia and Toadal when I went down a hall and ran to them.

"Toadal's trying to stop him" Toadia said.

"Toadal do you know how to stop your dad?" Toadette asked

"Yeah I'll just fight him myself" Toadal said. Then he ran down the stairs and jumped in front of Toad. Toadia and I ran after him. Toadlen knocked out Toad and then was going to stab him with a sword.

"Get out of the way Toadal" Toadlen said.

"No. dad stop it" Toadal said.

Toadlen hit Toadal in the face. Toadal punched his dad in the face. Toadal and Toadlen were fighting each other and Toadal was dodging his dad's hits by back flipping out of the way. Then Toadlen pulled out his sword from his pocket. Toadal ran and got a sword from the ground. Toadlen and Toadal kept fighting with the swards. Then Toadal stabbed his dad in the cheats. Toad was still knocked out on the floor then woke up and had saw Toadette.

"Come on son your evil….. I already know it…. Just join me…." Toadlen struggled to get up. Toadal stabbed him in the chest and left it in there. He turned back to us.

"Toadal" Toadia said running to hug him.

"Well you guys know the way home" I asked.

"Yeah" Toad said.

"What do I do about his body?" Bowser JR. asked.

"You can burn it" Jeff suggested.

"Ok" Bowser Jr. said then blew fire out of his mouth.

Toadal looked at Toadia and she looked at him.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Toad asked.

"Toadal?" I asked

"Yeah" Toad said.

"Well maybe someone at the castle want's him" Toadette explained.

"Yeah I heard Toadie want's a son" Toad said.

"O yeah she does maybe he does want him" Toadette said.

Toad lead Toadette, Toadia, and Toadal to the castle.

**Star: ok so one more chapter left Toadia's birthday party and I don't think this chapter will take long so double update.**

**~*333 out~**


	10. Happy Birthday Toadia and Toadal?

**Star: ok so last chapter. Toadia's birthday yeah so let's get started.**

**Toadia: Blossom owns me. Star owns Toadanna, Jeff, Toadie, Toadlen, and Toadal.**

**Star: o and this is no longer in Toadette's POV…**

Toad, Toadia, Toadette and, Toadal got back to the castle they had Toadia's birthday party set up.

"I hope they are back I don't want Toadia to not get her birthday party" Peach said.

"I know" Daisy said.

"Me to" Rosalina said.

"No I don't think she will" a voice said behind her.

Peach Daisy and Rosalina turned around and saw Toadette, Toadia, Toad and a mushroom boy they didn't know. They hugged all of them except Toadal.

"Um who is this?" Peach asked

"O this is Toadal he's not evil" Toadette explained.

"He doesn't have his mushroom cap either" Peach pointed out.

"Yeah well when is his birthday?" Toad asked

Toadette shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Toadal whens your birthday?" Toadette asked

"Today" Toadal answered.

"It is?" Peach asked

"How old are you turning?" Toadette asked

He put up three fingers.

"O well he needs a mushroom cap then if it's today" Toadsworth said jumping into the conversation.

"Well what color do you think he needs?" Toad asked

"Well from what you have told us I think he is a rad caped mushroom" Toadsworth explained.

"O Toadsworth I think there is one in the back when I was back there. I'll go get it and I saw a vest for it back there" Toad explained then ran off to get it.

"Toadsworth you're on. Toadia Toadal you to go follow Toadsworth" Toadette said.

"I would like to present a blue Mushroom cap as a symbol of smartness to Toadia stool" Toadsworth explained and put the cap on Toadia's head. "I also have another one. I would like to present a red mushroom cap as a symbol of strength. Toadsworth explained then put the cap on his head. Everyone had a good time at the party. Toadie did want Toadal and loved him.

The End

**Star: ok can I get someone's opinion off of this whole story?**

**Toadia: I like it Star.**

**Star: Thank you Toadia.**

**~*333 out~**


End file.
